


Flower Crown

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [13]
Category: Original Works
Genre: Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), original writing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Theo puts something on Ghost’s head as a surprise!(Fantasy)
Relationships: Ghost/Theo
Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806745
Kudos: 4





	Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts).



> Hi the bois are at it again with the cute shit

The sickly sweet smell hit Ghost’s senses so fast he wasn’t sure what was going on and he flailed wildly to get whatever it was OFF his head. His hands flew up to his forehead, his fingers brushing against something he couldn’t figure out and he panicked a little further. “Wha-!”

“Calm down! Calm down!” Theo laughed, holding Ghost as still as he could as the other continued to sputter and flail. He waited until the other calmed down enough for him to remove his hands, grinning down at him. “Hey!”

“Theo! What in the gods’ name are you doing?!” Ghost asked, looking bewildered. “And what did you just put on my head?” He reached his hand up but his wrist was quickly grabbed by Theo and held firmly. “Theo.” He warned lowly, glaring up at the other. The thing on his head was starting to irritate his scalp and he wanted to move it to make it stop. He reached up with his other hand but that was grabbed as well. Huffing, he turned his frown into a pout up at the other. “Why won’t you let me see what it is?”

“Because if you do, you’ll rip it off and throw it away and I don’t want you to.” Theo said, grinning widely. He slipped his fingers up until they were entwined with the others. “You look cute with it on.” He murmured, his eyes traveling across Ghost’s head and down his face before settling on his eyes. His grin was still present as he gazed down at the other. It only faltered when he really took Ghost in, his heart fluttering for a second before it settled back down. “Suits you.”

“What does?” Ghost asked, exasperated by Theo’s antics. He let the other twine their fingers together, knowing he wouldn’t be able to break away anyway. The smell of something grassy hit his nose again, making him wrinkle his nose slightly. “Did you put...grass on my head?”

Bursting out into laughter, Theo shook his head and tugged on their hands to pull Ghost into his chest. “Nope! Try again!” He sang as he maneuvered them slowly around the room towards where he knew a mirror was.

“Weeds.”

“Wrong!” A little closer. 

“Is it...fresh rope?”

“Oooh, didn’t know you knew the smell of that!” 

“Theo!”

“Still wrong by the way.” There we go. Ghost’s back was facing it but Theo had a great view of the long, cascading hair and a small crown placed atop the other’s head. Carefully placed around his horns even.

“Theo, I swear to the gods if you’ve found some weird object and put it on my head _again_ I will put sleeping powder in your ale.”

Snickering, Theo gently turned Ghost around and draped his arms over his shoulders, resting his hands over Ghost’s heart lightly. “I wouldn’t call these weird.” He whispered, watching their reflection intently.

Blinking a few times, Ghost just stared at himself in the mirror. He hesitantly reached a hand up, waiting for Theo to scold him again but when he wasn’t he continued to reach for it and let his finger tips brush against the delicate item. 

“Flowers?” Ghost whispered, his eyes flicking up to look at Theo’s face in the mirror. When he got a hum in response, he looked at himself again. “A flower...crown? But why?”

Theo’s lips curled up into a small smile before he dipped his head down to brush them against the tip of a pointed ear. “Cuz I thought you’d look cute. I was right.”

Feeling his cheeks heating up, Ghost dropped his hand but his eyes stayed glued on their reflection. The crown looked so fragile but so pretty. He was afraid he was going to wreck it if he moved too fast now that he knew it was there. Instead, he leaned back a bit more into Theo’s chest and let himself relax with a bare hint of a smile on his lips. “Did you make it?”

“Took me all morning.” Was the quiet, almost sheepish, reply.

“Is that why I woke up alone?”

“Mmm, that and you sleep like the dead when you’re exhausted.” Theo teased, he placed one more chaste kiss against the others cheek before pulling his head away. He let out a small, surprised yelp when he felt Ghost’s hands suddenly on his face and dragged him back down as the other spun around in his arms. Lips pressed against his own gently and he was quick to reciprocate. Breaking it slowly, he looked at Ghost’s face and smiled. “I’ll take that as a ‘thanks for the gift’?”

“Thank you.” Ghost said, amusement clear in his tone as he leaned up to press their lips together again. He was the one to break the kiss this time, pulling away fully and separated their hands. “Are you sticking around?”

Theo, slightly dazed, shook himself to bring himself back to the present before he grinned and nodded. “If you need an assistant for the rest of the day, I know a guy.”

“Oh? He less annoying than the one I usually work with?”

“Absolutely not.” 

Ghost snorted, rolling his eyes before he turned around to go back to his desk. Very aware of the eyes on him as he walked. 

_I wonder if I can preserve this._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoy Nebula and I’s boys!


End file.
